Field
The present specification generally relates to devices and assemblies for coupling light sources and optical fibers.
Technical Background
Optical fibers are used in a wide variety of applications in which light is delivered from a light source to a target region. For example, in some applications, such as lighting, signage, biological applications, etc., light diffusing optical fibers may be utilized such that light propagating through the light diffusing optical fiber is scattered radially outward along a length of the fiber, thereby illuminating the target region surrounding the length of the fiber. A coupling device is preferred to deliver the light from a light source to the light-diffusing fiber or other optical fiber.
A need exists for alternative optical connectors to connect a variety of light sources to light-diffusing fibers or other optical fibers.